Halloween Night
by Jeni Kat
Summary: Tous humains… Bella se laisse entraîner à une stupide soirée d'Halloween par sa meilleure amie et colocataire de chambre, afin d'oublier son chagrin d'amour. Paul, son meilleur ami depuis l'école primaire, est également à cette soirée mais avec des intentions différentes que celles à quoi Bella peut s'attendre…


**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

Et voilà, quatrième O.S sur ce couple, j'espère qu'il vous plaira... Ils sont tous humains ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Halloween Night**

_**Point de vue de Bella :**_

_**J'avais été naïve, trop naïve… Comment n'avais-je pas pu voir qu'il jouait avec moi ? Qu'une fois qu'il aurait couché avec moi, il irait voir ailleurs ? Mais le pire c'est qu'il voyait cette fille en même temps que moi, attendant que je cède à ses avances et que je lui offre ma virginité sur un plateau. J'avais pourtant été prévenu qu'il se servait de moi mais l'idée même d'être amoureuse pour la première fois m'avait aveuglée…**_

_**Point de vue de Paul :**_

_**Non mais pour qui il se prenait ce sale type ? Il avait osé faire du mal à ma meilleure amie, à celle que j'aimais en secret… Mon poing dans la gueule, voilà ce qu'il s'était prit, j'aurais bien aimé lui péter entièrement sa sale tête de poltron mais mes potes m'en ont empêché… Ça m'aurait bien soulagé de lui faire payer ce qu'il lui avait fait… Jamais je n'aurais le courage de lui avouer mes sentiments pour elle… On se connaissait depuis presque toujours, mais jamais je n'aurais cru tomber amoureux de ma meilleure amie…**_

_**Point de vue de Bella :**_

**La fac, c'était censé être la meilleure expérience de ma petite vie d'adolescente avant la vie active… Ça l'avait été, durant ma première année de littérature. J'étais sortie avec Edward Cullen, ça avait durée la fin de la première année, tout l'été et le début de notre seconde année… enfin, la troisième pour lui… Mais voilà, premier vrai petit copain = premier saleté de connard menteur et trompeur. Il sortait avec moi juste pour pouvoir me mettre dans son lit, et entre temps il sortait avec cette pouffiasse de Tanya Denali, qui était en dernière année d'éco, et je détestais cette fille depuis mon entrée à la fac, et c'était bien réciproque… Et dire que je n'avais pas écouté ma colocataire de chambre et mon meilleur ami, ainsi que mon cousin quand ils m'ont mis en garde contre ce sale type…**

_« Bell's, tu peux m'aider à le fermer s'il te plaît ? »_

**Je sortis de mes pensées, et je regardais ma colocataire, vêtue d'une tenue en cuir.**

« Tu veux rendre mon cousin cinglé ou quoi ? » m'amusai-je.

« Il s'en remettra ! » m'assura-t-elle. « Aide-moi à fermer ça j'y arrive pas ! »

E**lle me tourna le dos, et je lui remontais la fermeture éclair de sa combinaison.**

« Et t'es censé être la _Veuve Noire_ ! » dis-je en reconnaissant le costume.

« Ouais, mais j'ai pas réussi à convaincre Jake de s'habiller en _Captain America_ ! » maronna-t-elle.

« Tu sais ce qu'il a choisit ? Je veux dire, si vous refaite un couple _Avengers_, je le vois mal en _Hulk_ ! » demandai-je en souriant.

« Il a préféré se déguiser en Hawkeye ! » répondit-elle.

« Hum, vous ferez un couple d'enfer ! » lui dis-je avant d'aller retourner m'asseoir sur le canapé de notre appart' universitaire.

« Hey, mais, tu ne t'habilles pas ? » s'écria-t-elle. « Et le costume que je t'ai pris ? »

« Non mais tu délires ou quoi ? Je ne vais pas me déguiser en _Chaperon Rouge_, et encore pour Halloween ! » répliquai-je.

« Allez Bella, s'il te plaît ! » me supplia-t-elle.

« Angela, n'insiste pas ! Et puis tu m'as pris la version porno ! » soulevai-je.

« Mais je l'ai pas acheté dans un sex-shop, pour qui tu me prends ? » s'outra-t-elle.

« Je m'en fiche, je ne viendrais pas ! » dis-je à nouveau.

« Bon, et si je t'en passe un autre ? » me proposa-t-elle.

« C'est quoi ? » demandai-je.

« La tenue de combat des _X-Men_ ! » me répondit-elle.

« Mais vous allez tous vous déguiser en super-héros ou quoi ? » m'ahuris-je.

« C'est ce qu'on a décidé entre nous, bon allez tu viens ou pas ? » s'impatienta-t-elle.

**Je soupirais d'agacement. Un des traits particulièrement enquiquinant de ma colocataire et amie, c'était l'obstination, elle était butée et n'abandonnait jamais, surtout quand il s'agissait de faire la fête, quand moi je préférais rester dans ma chambre à lire ou à étudier.**

« C'est bon, donne-moi ce costume ! » abdiquai-je.

« YEAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH ! » s'écria-t-elle en sautant et en tapant dans ses mains.

**Elle couru jusqu'à sa chambre et en ressorti au bout de cinq secondes, voire trois, avec un costume en cuir, à la **_**X-Men**_**. Je le lui pris des mains et j'allais dans ma chambre. J'enfilais la tenue, et oui j'avais gardé mes sous-vêtements. Je n'allais quand même pas rester nue sous cette combinaison qui commençait déjà à me gratter. Je coiffais vite fait mes cheveux et les attachais en une queue de cheval haute, et je me maquillais légèrement.**

**Quand je sortis de ma chambre, ma coloc' et mon cousin, qui portait la tenue de **_**Hawkeye**_** dans **_**Avengers**_**, s'embrassaient.**

« Super ta tenue Jake, ils sont où ton carquois et tes flèches ? » me moquai-je.

**Ils rompirent le baiser, et il me dit :**

« Ah ah ah, très drôle cousine ! »

« Bon allez, on y va avant que je ne change d'avis ! » leur dis-je

_**Point de vue de Paul :**_

**Costume d'Halloween, simple : à la Wolverine puisqu'il fallait choisir un super-héros – merci les copains – un baggy et un débardeur blanc. Je me suis pas cassé le cul, au grand détriment de mes potes ! **

**Quand j'arrivais dans le grand gymnase de la fac qui avait été décoré pour la fête, et bien celle-ci battait déjà son plein alors qu'il n'était que vingt-et-une heure. Je vis Emmett s'approcher de moi, un verre de bière à la main. Il était déguisé en **_**Thor**_**, mais sans les cheveux blonds.**

« Hey mec, t'as pas fais de gros efforts sur le costume toi ! » me dit-il en me donnant une accolade.

« Tu parles, j'aurais préféré rester dans ma chambre que de venir ! » soufflai-je.

« T'as peur de croiser encore mon frère ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ne me parle pas de lui, parce que si je le recroise, je lui démoli le portrait une deuxième fois ! » répondis-je.

« Je savais que c'était toi qui lui avais ce cocard au visage ! » me dit-il. « Et tu veux savoir quoi ? Tu l'aurais pas fais c'est moi qui lui en aurait mis une ! »

« C'est ton frère je te rappelle ! » m'amusai-je.

« Peut-être, mais Bella ne méritait pas ça, mais t'aurais vu Alice, elle lui a bousillé la moitié de ses fringues ! » me dit-il.

« Bien fait pour sa gueule ! » grondai-je.

« Elle aurait bien aimé faire pareil avec ceux de Tanya ! » pouffa-t-il.

« Ouais bon, arrêtons de parler de chose qui fâche ! » lui dis-je en souriant. « Où es ta splendide petite amie ? »

**Il se retourna, et fit un grand signe à Rosalie, qui arriva. Elle portait la tenue de **_**Galadriel**_** dans Le **_**Seigneur des Anneaux**_**. Ses cheveux blonds ondulés et la petite couronne qui cernait sa tête la rendait encore plus belle qu'elle ne l'était déjà.**

« Rosalie, t'es canon en Reine des Elfes ! » la complimentai-je.

« Merci beaucoup ! » s'inclina-t-elle.

« Bon, si on me cherche, je suis en train de me souler ! » leur dis-je.

**Ça les fit rire, et je me dirigeais vers l'endroit où était disposé les boissons. Je pris un gobelet et j'y versais de la bière, avant que je n'aille m'asseoir en haut des estrades. Je redescendrais pour me resservir de la bière, mais pour l'instant j'étais bien où j'étais, et je voyais quasiment tout le monde danser. J'essayais de repérer mes potes à travers la foule…**

**Je reconnus mon meilleur pote, qui était déguisé en **_**Batman**_**, et il se trémoussait avec Kim, sa petite amie du lycée, qui portait un déguisement très serré de **_**Catwoman**_**. Pauvre Jared, il allait craquer avant la fin de la soirée… Déjà qu'il lui en fallait pas beaucoup pour lui sauter dessus ! J'aperçus Quil et Claire en couple des **_**4 Fantastiques**_**, Embry et Leah en **_**Daredevil e**_**t **_**Elektra, **_**et ces quatre là non plus ne connaissaient pas le mot **_**intimité**_**, parce que la façon dont ils s'embrassaient été vraiment dégueulasse, surtout que je vis Embry toucher les fesses de Leah, yeurk !**

**Je bus une longue gorgée de ma bière, quand je vis Bella arriver avec Jake et Angela, qui eux, étaient déguisés en couple de tueurs d'élites des **_**Avengers **_**! Par contre, ma meilleure amie était carrément sexy avec son costume des X-Men, et sa queue de cheval… Non, je ne suis pas amoureux, bon d'accord je suis amoureux de ma meilleure amie, mais je ne trouve pas le courage de le lui dire, surtout pas alors qu'elle vient d'avoir le cœur brisé par ce sale connard arrogant…**

**Vidant mon verre, je redescendis jusqu'au baril de bière et m'en servit un autre verre, que je vidais cul sec.**

_« T'as l'intention de te prendre une cuite ? » me fit une voix que je reconnu parfaitement._

« Salut Belly, et oui, j'ai l'intention de prendre une cuite ! » répondis-je en me versant encore de la bière dans mon verre.

« Et bien on sera deux dans ce cas ! » me dit-elle en se servant.

« T'es censé représenter quel X-Men ? » demandai-je.

« N'importe lequel, c'est mieux ça que le costume que voulait me faire porter Angela en premier ! » me répondit-elle.

« Et c'était quoi ? » demandai-je, curieux.

« Le Petit Chaperon Rouge mais version -18 ans ! » me dit-elle.

**Elle vida son premier verre de bière cul sec, et s'en resservi un autre. Je lui entourais les épaules de mon bras, et elle se laissa aller contre moi. Je déposais un baiser sur son front, et elle me dit :**

« Au moins toi, tu ne me briseras jamais le cœur ! »

« Jamais ! » appuyais-je.

**Je l'entraînais à l'endroit où j'étais assis quelques minutes plus tôt, et elle resta dans mes bras. Bon sang, j'étais censé être son meilleur ami, mais je l'aimais à en crever depuis deux ans maintenant. Je ne lui ai jamais rien dis parce que je savais que ça pouvait ruiner notre amitié…**

« Je pensais pas que tu viendrais ! » me dit-elle.

« Je sais même pas pourquoi je suis venu ! » avouai-je en buvant ma bière.

« Je t'avoue que je voulais pas venir non plus ! » dit-elle.

« Pourquoi t'es venu alors ? » demandai-je.

« Angela m'a supplié ! » répondit-elle. « Et toi ? »

« L'alcool ! » pouffai-je.

**Elle me suivit dans mon hilarité, quand elle me dit :**

« Je vais me resservir un verre, t'en veux un autre ? »

« Plus tard ! » lui dis-je.

**Elle quitta mes bras et retourna au pichet de bière. Je regardais ses fesses, moulées par le costume, et je ne pu m'empêcher de soupirer.**

_« Je rêve ou t'es en train de reluquer les fesses de ta meilleure amie ? »_

« Abstiens-toi de tout commentaire Demetri, tu veux ? » lui dis-je en me retournant vers lui.

« T'as qu'à être plus discret ! » me dit-il.

« T'as l'air fin habillé en commando ! » me moquai-je.

« En tout cas, c'est mieux que les costumes moulants de tes potes, ou bien celui de Jasper ! » marmonna-t-il.

« En quoi il est déguisé ? » demandai-je.

**Il me pointa un endroit du doigt, et je suivis dans cette direction, quand je vis Alice, qui portait une robe que je reconnu comme étant celle que porte **_**Keira Knightley**_** dans **_**Pirates des Caraïbes**_**, mais j'éclatais de rire quand je la vis rouler une pelle au **_**Capitaine Jack Sparrow,**_** et ça ne pouvait être que Jasper. Demetri se joignit à moi, et ça dû nous prendre deux à trois minutes…**

**Quand on fut enfin calmés, je lui demandais :**

« Et Jane, elle est où ? »

« Elle parle avec Bella ! » me dit-il en me faisant un signe de tête derrière moi.

**Je cherchais Bella des yeux, et je la vis près d'une gigantesque citrouille en carton ou en je ne sais quoi. Jane était en grande discussion animée, et drôle à voir leur sourire, avec ma Bella. Et Jane était déguisée en Fée Clochette !**

« Toi, tu vas passer une bonne fin de soirée ! » le taquinai-je.

« Elle a pas seulement l'apparence d'une fée, si tu savais tous les talents cachés qu'elle a ! » me dit-il plein de sous-entendus.

« Vu la façon dont vous vous manger la bouche quand vous avez deux minutes, je n'en doute pas ! » m'esclaffai-je.

« Oh oh ! » fit-il soudain, le visage fermé.

« Quoi ? » demandai-je.

« Regarde par toi-même, tu vas comprendre ! » me dit-il.

**Je me retournais, et, heureusement que mon verre était vide, parce que sous la colère, la haine qui venait de m'envahir rien qu'en l'apercevant, car je le serrais tellement fort qu'il éclata.**

_**Point de vue de Bella :**_

_« Salut Bella ! »_

**Tournant ma tête du pichet de bière, dont je venais d'en verser le contenu dans mon verre, je vis Jane, déguisée en Fée Clochette. **

« Jane, woah, t'es carrément super là-dedans ! » lui dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

« Merci, t'es pas mal non plus, quoi qu'un peu trop couverte ! » me dit-elle en s'écartant après m'avoir rendu mon étreinte.

« C'est Angela qui a choisit, mais j'avais pas l'intention de venir, mais tu la connais, elle est plus têtue qu'une mule ! » expliquai-je.

« La preuve, elle a réussit à faire tomber ton cousin hypra dingue amoureux d'elle ! » me sourit-elle.

**Je lui souris en retour car elle n'avait pas tort. Quand Angela voulait quelque chose, elle l'obtenait, et quand elle avait vu mon cousin pour la première fois le jour de ma fête d'anniversaire de mes quinze ans, elle lui avait tout de suite mit le grappin dessus. Un vrai coup de foudre, et ça fait six ans que ça dure !**

« Et toi alors, c'est toujours passionné avec Demetri ? » demandai-je.

« Toujours, et j'ai hâte qu'on soit seul, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! » me dit-elle.

« Ouais, je vois ! » ricanai-je.

**Mais mon sourire se fana, quand je vis le Comte Dracula, alias mon connard d'ex, et la Reine des Vampires dans sa robe moulante noire et avec un décolleté trop plongeant, j'ai nommé Tanya Denali !**

« Tiens, Bella, je ne savais pas que tu viendrais ! » me salua cette garce.

« Tiens, Tanya, je ne savais pas que t'avais besoin d'un costume, je croyais que t'en portais déjà un tous les jours ! » raillai-je en retour.

**Jane étouffa son rire dans son verre, et elle vint se placer à côté de moi.**

« Très drôle Bella ! » me dit-elle, sans cesser de sourire.

_« Connasse ! » pensais-je._

« Salope ! » marmonna Jane dans son verre.

**Cette fois, ce fus à moi de ravaler mon sourire.**

« Bonsoir Bella ! » me dit Edward, de son sourire hypocrite.

**J'allais pour lui répondre d'aller se faire foutre, quand la voix de mon meilleur ami se fit entendre :**

_« Casse-toi de là Cullen ! »_

**Je le sentis passer un bras autour de ma taille, et je vis du coin de l'œil que Demetri avait prit Jane dans ses bras.**

« Paul ! » fit Edward.

« Je le répèterais pas une troisième fois, casse-toi et laisse Bella tranquille, à moins que tu ne veuilles un second œil au beurre noir ? Je serai ravi de te le donner ! » claqua Paul.

**Hein quoi ? Paul avait frappé Edward ? Pourquoi il me l'avait pas dit ?**

« Je crois que tu devrais laisser Bella tranquille, genre vraiment tranquille, parce que Paul n'est pas vraiment le seul à vouloir te casser la gueule ! » intervint Demetri.

_« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'es approché de ma cousine ? » fit la voix de Jacob._

« Jacob, quel plaisir de te voir ! » dit Edward.

« Plaisir non partagé ! » répliqua Jacob. « Prends ta greluche et ne t'avises plus jamais de t'approcher de ma cousine, ou je te le ferais payer encore plus chère, et crois-moi je me contenterais pas d'une droite ! »

**Mon cousin et mon ex se défièrent, avant qu'Edward ne prenne la main de Tanya et ne s'en aille.**

**Paul, qui jusque-là était tendu, se détendit, mais il ne me lâcha pas pour autant. Ça ne me dérangerait pas, après tout, on était ami depuis des années… mais, je me retournais et lui dis :**

« Tu l'as frappé ? »

« Parce que tu crois que j'allais le laisser s'en tirer comme ça après ce qu'il t'a fait ? » me dit-il. « Crois-moi Bella, je lui aurais démoli la gueule si Jared et Demetri ne m'avaient pas retenu ce jour-là ! »

**Je regardais Demetri, et il confirma les paroles de Paul d'un hochement de tête. Enervée d'être toujours la dernière au courant, je vidais d'un trait mon verre de bière, avant de dire :**

« J'ai besoin de prendre l'air ! »

**Et je quittais les bras chauds et réconfortants de mon meilleur ami pour atterrir dans une des cours du campus. Je m'assis sur un banc et je pris ma tête entre mes mains. D'accord Edward m'avait brisé le cœur et avait joué avec moi, mais ce n'était pas une raison de lui casser la figure, enfin, j'essayais de m'en convaincre.**

_**Point de vue de Paul :**_

**Parfois je me dis que cette fille est trop gentille. A un point que ça m'énerve…**

« Excusez-moi, mais il n'est pas question que je la laisse s'en tirer comme ça ! » leur dis-je avant de quitter la salle.

**Et merde qu'il faisait froid. Je trouvais Bella, assise sur un banc dans une cour du campus, la tête entre les mains.**

« Bella ! » l'appelai-je en m'approchant d'elle.

« Paul, ce n'est pas le moment alors laisse-moi ! » me dit-elle.

« Pas question ! » refusai-je. « T'as pas le droit de m'en vouloir parce que je lui ai donné un simple cocard à ce salaud ! »

**Elle releva la tête et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Je soutins son regard, car il était hors de question que je baisse les yeux le premier.**

« T'étais pas obligé de le frapper ! » me dit-elle.

« Arrête Bella, arrête de me dire ce que je dois faire, surtout quand on s'en prend à ma meilleure amie. Tu sais à quel point ç'a été dur pour moi de te voir avec ce connard, alors qu'on t'avait prévenu qu'il jouait avec toi. Ç'a été encore plus dur de te voir le cœur brisé, je ne peux pas supporter de te voir comme ça ! » répliquai-je.

« Pourquoi ? » s'écria-t-elle en se levant. « D'accord tu tiens à moi et je le sais mais pourquoi tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de le frapper ? »

« Parce que je t'aime ! » m'écriai-je à mon tour.

**Voilà, c'était dit… Dans quel merdier je viens de me fourrer ? Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas – son visage s'était fermé – je continuais ma déclaration, tant qu'à faire autant aller jusqu'au bout.**

« Ça fait bien longtemps que je ne te considère plus comme ma meilleure amie, Bella. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi quand on s'est embrassé la première fois ! »

« Ce n'était même pas un vrai baiser, et c'était à Noël, il y a deux ans ! » me dit-elle.

« Pour moi ça l'était, et tout en moi a changé ce jour-là. » avouai-je. « Tant pis si je te perds, mais je dois le faire ! »

« Faire quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

**Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, il fallait que je le fasse, quitte à ce que notre amitié en pâtisse. Je m'avançais vers elle, pris sa joue en coupe et l'embrassa sur le bouche. Elle respira difficilement, mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter, pas maintenant, pas avant de l'avoir vraiment embrassé. Je fis glissais ma langue sur ses lèvres, qui étaient légèrement entrouverte, mais sous mon audace, Bella ouvrit la bouche et je pu l'embrasser pleinement, touchant sa langue de la mienne. Si je ne me retenais pas, je ferais plus que simplement l'embrasser, mais le besoin d'air me rappela à l'ordre, et je mis fin au baiser.**

« Je suis désolé Bella, mais je ne pouvais plus garder pour moi les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi depuis deux ans, je t'aime ! » lui murmurai-je avant de m'écarter.

**Des larmes perlaient dans ses yeux, et elle porta ses doigts à ses lèvres. Je ne pouvais dire si elle avait apprécié ou pas, mais si je ne partais pas, ça allait dégénérer, alors je ravalais mes propres larmes et fis demi-tour, laissant Bella derrière moi.**

**Après cinq bonnes minutes à errer dans les couloirs de la fac, je remontais à mon dortoir et j'allais m'affaler dans mon lit, en pensant que j'avais peut-être réellement perdue Bella !**

_**Point de vue de Bella :**_

**Il est parti ! Il me dit qu'il m'aime, genre qu'il m'aime plus que comme une amie, il m'embrasse, et il s'en va… J'effaçais mes larmes d'un geste vif, avant de me rappeler que la combinaison comportait des gants. Et merde, je les enlevais et le froid me mordilla la peau. Je séchais donc mes larmes et quitta la cour.**

**Je marchais dans les couloirs et je regagnais mon dortoir, mais je m'arrêtais sur le seuil en voyant mon cousin et ma coloc' s'embrasser contre le comptoir de notre petite cuisine.**

« Oh, vous avez une chambre non ? » leur dis-je en claquant la porte.

**Ils mirent fin à leur baiser plus que dégueulasse, surtout qu'Angela avait sa combinaison en latex de défaite et à moitié enlevé de ses épaules, que Jake remonta vite. Moi, je filais jusqu'au congélateur et en sortis un pot de glace au chocolat. J'allais prendre des kilos mais je m'en foutais royalement !**

**Je pris une grosse cuillère et m'installa sur un tabouret du comptoir et mangea ma glace.**

« Pourquoi on a l'impression que ça s'est pas très bien passé avec Paul ? » demanda Jacob.

« Mais tout s'est très bien passé Jacob ! » claquai-je. « J'apprends qu'il a frappé mon ex parce que ce connard m'a trompé, ensuite mon meilleur ami me dit qu'il est amoureux de moi, il m'embrasse et il se casse en me laissant toute seule. Ma soirée n'aurait pas pu être plus parfaite ! »

« Alors il te l'a dit ! » dit Angela. « C'est pas trop tôt, si tu veux mon avis ! »

« Parce que vous le saviez ? » m'ahuris-je.

« Bella, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, on est tous au courant de ce qu'il ressent pour toi ! » me dit Jacob.

« Sympa, je suis toujours la dernière au courant, ça fait plaisir ! » m'emportais-je en me levant de mon tabouret.

**Je pris mon pot de glace et je déguerpissais dans ma chambre, claquant la porte derrière moi. Je me jetais sur mon lit, remontais mes genoux sur ma poitrine et poursuivis de manger ma glace. La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit et Jacob entra, sans prendre la peine de refermer derrière lui.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demandai-je d'une voix mauvaise.

« Rentre tes crocs avec moi Bella, tu sais que je n'ai pas peur de ton sale caractère ! » me répondit-il.

« Tu veux te manger une cuillère pleine de glace au chocolat dans la tronche à la place ? » répliquai-je.

« Arrête de réagir comme ça, si Paul ne t'a rien dit c'est sûrement pour ne pas perdre ton amitié ! » me dit-il. « Et sache que s'il n'avait pas frappé Edward, c'est moi qui l'aurait fait ! »

« J'ai le droit de réagir comme je veux non ? Merde ! » rétorquai-je.

**Je baissais mon regard sur mon pot de glace, et j'entendis Jake soupirer avant de sentir le lit s'affaisser. Je finis par le regarder de nouveau, parce que je savais qu'il n'aimait pas parler dans le vide.**

« Bella, écoute, tu es ma cousine et je t'adore, et Paul t'adore aussi… » commença-t-il à dire mais je le coupais.

« Il m'aime, nuance ! »

« Et je sais qu'au fond de toi tu l'aimes aussi ! » me dit-il.

« Arrête, je ne l'ai jamais considéré autrement que comme mon ami ! » réfutai-je.

« Je te crois pas ! » dit Jacob. « Quand ce crétin t'as brisé le cœur, t'es allé pleure sur l'épaule de Paul au lieu d'aller voir Jane, qui est ta meilleure amie depuis l'école maternelle. Je sais que si je venais à perdre Angela, c'est vers Quil et Embry que je me tournerais pour pleurer, mais toi tu as décidé d'aller vers Paul et de passer tout un week-end chez lui au lieu de te morfondre entre filles ! »

« Mais ça ne veut rien dire ! » soufflai-je.

« Bella, ce que vous partagez toi et Paul, c'est fort depuis le début de votre amitié, mais c'est encore plus fort depuis que vous avez échangé votre premier baiser ! » continua-t-il.

« C'était un simple baiser, et n'oublie pas que vous nous avez incité à nous embrasser, toi et les autres ! » lui rappelai-je.

**Il se pinça le nez, signe qu'il commençait à se lasser, puis, il dit :**

« Réfléchis bien Bella, réfléchis à ce que tu ressens vraiment pour Paul… »

**Il mit fin à la discussion en se levant et en sortant de ma chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui.**

**Incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à la conversation d'avec mon cousin, et au baiser de Paul, je me mis à sonder les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour mon meilleur ami. Il était amoureux de moi, mais est-ce que j'étais amoureuse de lui ? Il est vrai que j'étais allé vers lui plutôt que vers ma Jane quand Edward m'avait brisé… Jake avait raison en disant que j'aurais dû me morfondre entre filles au lieu de pleurer chez mon meilleur ami.**

_**Deux mois plus tôt !**_

_**Point de vue normal :**_

_**Bella arriva devant l'appartement que Paul partageait avec Jared sur le campus, en larmes et le cœur brisé. Elle frappa à la porte, et celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Paul, qui, en la voyant, su qu'elle avait compris qu'Edward s'était joué d'elle.**_

_« Surtout ne me dis pas que tu m'avais prévenu, pas maintenant ! » lui dit-elle en pleurant._

_« Viens par-là ! » lui dit-il en lui ouvrant les bras._

_**Elle s'y engouffra, et pleura encore plus. Paul la souleva dans ses bras et ferma la porte de son appartement, puis, fila dans sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit, gardant sa précieuse Bella dans ses bras.**_

_**Point de vue de Bella :**_

**On était resté dans sa chambre tout le week-end, mais rien ne s'était passé. Il m'avait laissé pleurer sur son épaule, il m'avait laissé dormir dans ses bras, dans son lit, et il est vrai que sa proximité m'avait troublé car il ne m'avait pas lâché. J'étais resté dans ses bras…**

**Tout s'embrouillait dans ma tête, surtout que, lors de notre premier baiser il y a deux ans, et celui que nous avions échangé hier soir, je me souviens d'avoir ressenti une étrange sensation dans la poitrine. Serais-je en plein déni ? Me mentirais-je à moi-même en ne voyant en Paul que mon meilleur ami d'enfance ?**

_**Deux ans plus tôt, le 24 décembre !**_

_**Maison de Jane !**_

_**Point de vue normal :**_

_« Oh bon sang vous deux, arrêtez de vous manger comme ça, c'est dégueulasse ! » dit Bella à sa meilleure amie._

_« T'es jalouse ? » demanda Demetri._

_« J'ai surtout envie de vomir ! » répondit-elle._

_« Désolé Bella ! » s'amusa Jane._

_**Quand on sonna à la porte, Bella alla ouvrir, même si elle n'était pas chez elle, et tomba sur Paul, très craquant dans son jean noir, sa chemise noir et ses courts cheveux en bataille.**_

_« C'est à cette heure-ci qu'on arrive ? » demanda Bella. « Alors que ta meilleure amie est seule entre tous ces couples qui N'ARRÊTENT PAS DE MONTRER UN PEU TROP LEUR AMOUR ! »_

_**Elle s'était détournée de Paul en criant ces derniers mots. Des rires, provenant du salon, se firent entendre, ce qui fit rire Paul.**_

_« C'est bon, je suis là maintenant ! » sourit-il._

_**Il entra, et, après que Bella eut refermé la porte, ils se dirigèrent tous les deux, côte à côte, vers le grand salon, où tout leur clan était là !**_

_« Hop hop hop ! » les arrêta Leah._

_« Quoi ? » s'écrièrent Paul et Bella en même temps._

_« Vous êtes sous le gui, allez hop, un bisou, et un vrai ! » leur dit Leah._

_« T'es dingue, je ne vais pas embrasser mon meilleur ami ! » répliqua Bella._

_« On s'en fou, et puis les amis c'est fait pour ça, allez hop ! » les pressa Leah._

_« Elle a raison, regarde Demetri et moi, on était ami avant que je ne lui saute dessus ! » dit Jane._

_« Et il s'est honteusement laissé faire ! » ria Jacob._

_« Tu peux parler toi, t'étais pas mieux avec Angela ! » contra Demetri._

_« Bon, fermez-là tous les deux ! » claqua Leah. « Bella, Paul, vous n'aviez qu'à pas passer sous le gui en même temps, maintenant vous vous embrassez ! »_

_**Bella soupira avant de regarder Paul.**_

_« Autant en finir avant qu'il nous attache l'un à l'autre pour nous y forcer ! » lui dit-il._

_« Si jamais tu mets la langue, je t'étrangle ! » le prévint Bella._

_« C'est noté ! » dit-il._

_**Etant plus petite que lui, Bella se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et, sa bouche et celle de Paul se touchèrent. Paul avait posé une main sur sa taille, pour la maintenir contre lui, et Bella avait ses mains sur les bras de son ami, tandis que tout le monde autour d'eux sifflaient et les encourageaient à poursuivre…**_

_**Point de vue de Bella :**_

**Et merde, rien que de repenser à ça, j'avais juste envie de recommencer, mais je ne devrais pas… Pas envers mon meilleur ami… Faut que je lui parle, d'une pour savoir pourquoi il m'a laissé en plan après m'avoir embrassé, et deux, pourquoi il ne m'avait pas avoué ses sentiments plus tôt.**

**Donc, je quittais ma chambre, rangeais le pot de glace dans le congélateur et quitta l'appartement. Je marchais, déterminée, à travers les couloirs de la résidence et montais à l'étage supérieur, avant de taper à l'appartement de Paul, en espérant que Jared ne serait pas là.**

**La porte s'ouvrit sur Paul…**

« Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-il.

_**Point de vue de Paul :**_

**Elle était là, devant moi, devant mon appartement, toujours vêtue de son costume, dans lequel elle était canon.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demandai-je.

« On peut parler ? » demanda-t-elle à son tour.

« Bien sûr ! » répondis-je en me poussant pour la laisser entrer.

**Je refermais la porte derrière elle, et la suivit dans le salon.**

« Jared n'est pas là ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non, il est chez Kim ! » lui dis-je.

« D'accord, écoute Paul, est-ce que tu peux être vraiment honnête avec moi ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Oui, bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

« Pourquoi t'es parti après m'avoir embrassé ? »

**Je soufflais, bien que je m'attendais à cette question…**

« De peur de te perdre définitivement ! » répondis-je en toute sincérité, avant d'aller m'asseoir sur le canapé.

« C'est stupide, pourquoi tu me perdrais ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

**Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, et c'était à peine si j'avais le courage de la regarder, mais je le fis quand même.**

« Rien ne sera plus pareil entre toi et moi maintenant que tu connais la vérité. » lui dis-je. « Je n'y peux rien si je suis amoureux de toi, et j'ai fais tout mon possible pour effacer ce que je ressens, c'est pour ça que je suis sortis avec Rachel l'année dernière, mais elle n'était pas dupe, elle savait bien que je pensais à une autre personne chaque fois que je l'embrassais ou que… enfin tu vois ! »

« C'est bon tu peux le dire, je ne vais pas te sauter à la gorge non plus ! » s'amusa-t-elle.

« Ok donc, chaque fois qu'on couchait ensemble, c'est à toi que je pensais ! » avouai-je en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

« Ça t'a rendu dingue ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Quoi ? » fis-je.

« Que je couche avec Edward ! » précisa-t-elle.

« Tu veux savoir la vérité ? » lui dis-je.

« Oui ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

« Ça m'a tellement rendu dingue que je me suis pris une sacrée cuite, et j'ai tellement bu que j'ai dû payer de nouvelles baskets à Jared ! » lui appris-je.

« Tu lui as vomis dessus ? » dit-elle en se retenait de rire.

« Ouais, et il s'est vengé en me foutant la tête dans la baignoire, que Demetri avait rempli d'eau froide ! » expliquai-je. « C'est bon, t'as le droit de rire ! »

**Et elle éclata de rire… Je me rappellerais toute ma vie de ce moment là !**

_**Deux mois et demi plus tôt !**_

_**Appartement de Paul et Jared !**_

_**Point de vue normal :**_

_**Quand Jared et Demetri rentrèrent de la bibliothèque, où leur copine les avait obligés à étudier, ils trouvèrent Paul, avachis sur le canapé, trois bouteilles de vodka vide. Jared se précipita sur son meilleur ami et le secoua pour le réveiller. Paul gronda de mécontentement, et quand Jared le gifla, il ouvrit les yeux.**_

_« Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris de te souler à en crever ? » s'écria Jared._

_« Bella…elle a… avec ce connard… » hoqueta Paul._

_« Je crois qu'il a besoin d'une douche froide ! » dit Demetri en allant dans la salle de bain._

_« Allez mon vieux, on se lève, il est grand temps de décuver ! » lui dit Jared._

_« Doucement… vais… mir… » dit Paul._

_**A peine Jared l'avait-il mit sur ses jambes, que Paul tomba à genoux et vomit sur les chaussures de son ami. Jared réprima son dégoût, puis, souleva son ami et le conduisit à la salle de bain en lui disant :**_

_« Tu me dois des chaussures neuves ! »_

_**Arrivée dans la salle de bain, Demetri ferma le jet d'eau de la baignoire, et Jared mit la tête de Paul dans l'eau froide. Ce dernier se débattit, mais Jared le maintint quelques secondes sous l'eau, avant de l'en enlever. Paul prit une grande bouffée d'air, et, le visage et les cheveux trempés, il s'écria :**_

_« Arrête ! »_

_« Y a pas mieux pour décuver ! » lui dit Jared. « Dem', va faire du café s'il te plaît, il va en avoir besoin ! »_

_E__**t il remit la tête de Paul dans la baignoire d'eau froide.**_

_**Point de vue de Paul :**_

**Bella calma ses rires quand je lui avais raconté tout ça en détail.**

« Ne fais plus jamais ça, pas à cause de moi ! » lui dit-elle.

« Je suis désolé, mais sur le coup, j'étais aussi blessé que toi le jour où t'es venu pleurer dans mes bras ! » soupirai-je.

« Paul je, je suis perdu dans ce que je ressens pour toi, ton aveu, le baiser, tout ça est confus dans ma tête. » m'expliqua-t-elle.

« Ça t'a plu au moins ? » demandai-je. « Le baiser que je t'ai donné ! »

« Je vais être franche, je donnerais tout pour recommencer, mais je sais que ce ne serait pas bien ! » répondit-elle.

« Pourquoi ? » m'étonnai-je en me mettant sur le côté.

**Elle m'imita, et on fut face à face.**

« Tu l'as dis toi-même, ce ne sera plus pareil entre nous, même si tu restes mon ami, je ne veux pas risquer de tenter quelque chose avec toi, et tout foirer ensuite ! » expliqua-t-elle. « Je ne veux pas risquer de perdre ce qu'on a ! »

« Bella, ça peut marcher, je le sais ! » lui dis-je en essayant de la convaincre.

« Mais rien n'est sûr, tu finiras par te lasser, je n'ai pas autant d'expérience que toi, je suis nulle quant à donner du plaisir à qui que ce soit ! » répliqua-t-elle.

« Mais tu m'en as donné rien qu'en répondant à mon baiser ! » rétorquai-je. « Tu ne serais pas venu me voir si tu ne ressentais pas un tant soit peu ce que j'éprouve pour toi ! »

**Une larme coula le long de sa joue, et je l'attirais dans mes bras. Elle enroula ses bras autour de mon cou, et y enfoui sa tête par la même occasion. Je la serrais contre moi, ne voulant pas la laisser filer…**

« Je t'aime Bella… Je t'aime tellement ! » lui murmurai-je.

**Ça la fit pleurer davantage… Je me levais du canapé, ce qui obligea Bella à entourer ses jambes autour de ma taille, et j'allais dans ma chambre. Je m'assis sur le lit, et frictionnais le dos de Bella, la laissant pleurer à sa guise. Elle finit cependant par se calmer, et elle me dit :**

« Déjà-vu ! »

**Je me suis mis à rire, car c'était vrai. On était dans la même position deux mois plus tôt quand elle était venue pleurer dans mes bras à cause de l'autre cloporte…**

« Bella ? » appelai-je tendrement.

**Elle leva son visage de mon cou, et me regarda, tout en séchant les restes de larmes sur ses joues.**

« Jamais je ne te ferais de mal, et tu l'as dis toi-même, jamais je ne te briserais le cœur ! »

« J'ai peur de ne pas être assez bien pour toi, je ne suis pas comme toutes ces filles avec qui tu es sorti ! » me dit-elle.

« C'était que du sexe Bella, avec toi je veux autre chose ! » lui dis-je en lui caressant la joue.

**Et là, contre toute attente, elle se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa. **

**Chastement, certes, mais elle m'embrassa. Cependant, pas question que je laisse passer une occasion pareille de goûter à nouveau sa saveur. Je défis le scratch de son costume au niveau de son cou, puis, y glissa ma main pour caresser sa peau. Je fus plus que surpris lorsque j'entendis ma Bella gémir, faiblement mais je l'entendis.**

**Malheureusement, elle mit fin au baiser.**

« Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? » demandai-je.

« C'est la combinaison, elle me gratte ! » me répondit-elle.

« Attends, je vais te passer de quoi te changer ! » lui dis-je en riant.

**Elle avait déjà porté mes vêtements, bien trop large pour elle, alors je ne lui passais que mon sweat de l'équipe des Lackers.**

« Pas de short ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Je t'ai déjà vu en sous-vêtements, alors fais pas ta nerveuse ! » dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Ouais, c'est l'excuse pour me voir me déshabiller ! » dit-elle en baissant la fermeture éclair à l'avant du costume.

**Elle me fit dos, et j'en fis autant. Je pris sur moi afin de ne pas me retourner et la regarder se dessaper, j'entrepris donc de tirer les couvertures du lit, et de m'y engouffrer, mais, en m'allongeant, je vis les jambes nues de Bella. Heureusement pour moi, elle s'assit sur le lit et retira entièrement sa combinaison.**

« Plus jamais je ne laisserais Angela choisir mon costume ! » dit-elle en détachant ses cheveux.

**J'esquissais un sourire, et Bella se retourna vers moi, et elle me rendit mon sourire mais… elle tira sur les pans du sweat pour masquer le reste de ses jambes. **

« Sérieusement Bella, je connais tes jambes par cœur, alors ne fais pas ta timide, pas devant moi ! » lui dis-je avant de tapoter l'espace à côté de moi.

**Elle monta sur le lit et vint s'allonger contre moi. Je remontais les couvertures sur nous, mais, au lieu de rester sur le dos, je roulais sur le côté afin de mieux voir Bella. Jamais je ne pourrais me lasser de ses magnifiques yeux chocolat.**

« Tu m'as embrassé ! » lui fis-je remarquer.

« Désolé ! » s'excusa-t-elle.

**Je rêve ou elle s'excuse là ? Pfff, je roulais de façon à me retrouver sur elle, et je fus plus que surpris car elle se laissa faire. **

« Ne t'excuse pas de m'embrasser ! » lui dis-je d'une voix rauque.

**Je sentis son corps tout entier frissonner sous le mien… C'était un bon ou un mauvais signe ?**

« On peut recommencer ? » demanda-t-elle timidement.

« Tiens tiens, je croyais que tu ne voulais pas gâcher notre amitié ! » la taquinai-je.

« Tu n'as qu'à pas être aussi doué ! » me dit-elle.

« Et c'est ma faute en plus ! » m'amusai-je.

**Malgré tout, je frottais mon nez contre le sien, avant de poser mes lèvres contre les sienne.**

_**Point de vue de Bella :**_

**Je n'aurais jamais cru, même dans mes rêves les plus fous, qu'embrasser mon meilleur ami aurait pu être aussi… plaisant. Son corps sur le mien me faisait trembler, sa bouche sur la mienne me faisait ressentir des choses nouvelles. Sentir sa langue se glisser sur mes lèvres… ouh, j'en frissonnais rien qu'en me rappelant la sensation que j'avais ressenti plus tôt… **

**Doucement, j'entrouvris les lèvres, et Paul y glissa, avec une tendresse qui me surprit, sa langue à l'intérieur de ma bouche, entrant en contact avec la mienne. Mes mains s'agrippèrent à ses épaules, car le choc que je venais de recevoir dans tout le corps était… woah !**

**Rompant le baiser, la respiration aussi haletante que moi, il me dit :**

« Tu n'as pas idée de ce que t'es en train de me faire ! »

« On est peut-être en train de faire une grosse bêtise ! » lui dis-je.

« Tu veux qu'on arrête ? » demanda-t-il.

**Mais je vis dans ses yeux qu'il ne voulait pas arrêter, et pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne voulais pas arrêter non plus. **

« Non, je veux que tu me touches ! » lui dis-je en caressant sa joue.

« Tu es sûre Bella ? Parce que je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter si ça va plus loin ! » me dit-il.

« J'en ai envie ! » avouai-je.

« D'accord mais, est-ce que je peux t'enlever le sweat ? » demanda-t-il.

**Comme il me l'avait si bien fait remarquer un peu plus tôt, il m'avait déjà vu en soutien-gorge, alors je levais les bras au dessus de ma tête, et lui sourit. Il me vola un baiser, avant de m'enlever le sweat, qu'il balança à l'autre bout de la chambre. **

« Oh je vais te faire passer une nuit mémorable, crois-moi ! » me dit-il en souriant.

**Je lui rendis son sourire, tout en laissant échapper un rire, puis, il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa pleinement. Contrairement aux baisers précédents, celui-ci était plus… hum comment dire ? Passionné ? Je pouvais sentir toute l'affection, et bien plus, que Paul avait pour moi, et son corps collé au mien en disait long. Il me voulait… mais est-ce que je le voulais en retour ?**

**Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir, car Paul venait de dévier sa bouche sur mon cou, et il caressait une de mes jambes en même temps.**

_« Bella, laisse-moi te montrer et te faire sentir à quel point je te veux ! » me chuchota-t-il._

**Je n'arrivais même plus à parler.**

_« Bella, tu es si douce, si belle… » continua-t-il de me dire._

« Paul… je vais exploser si tu continues comme ça ! » haletai-je.

**Je sentis ses lèvres se fendre d'un sourire sur ma peau. Je pris les pans de son t-shirt entre mes doigts, et le lui retira, ce qui ne sembla pas le déranger car il se releva pour se l'enlever tout seul.**

**Je l'avais déjà vu torse nu, mais de savoir que je pouvais toucher son corps parfait à ma guise… Je posais mes mains à plats sur ses épaules, et les caressais doucement, mais je me sentais un peu gauche et idiote quand même…**

« Ça va ? » me demanda Paul.

« Oui euh, je ne sais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre euh, ça n'était pas très concluant avec, euh, l'autre… » répondis-je, mal à l'aise.

**Il prit mes mains dans les siennes et les posa au niveau de sa taille.**

« Cette nuit, ce n'est que pour toi… ! » me dit-il d'une voix étonnement douce.

**Il m'embrassa tendrement, puis, fit de nouveau dévier sa bouche sur mon cou, avant de descendre de plus en plus… Clavicule, ma poitrine, qui était toujours cachée par mon soutien-gorge…**

« Attends… » l'arrêtais-je alors que ses mains se baladaient dans mon dos.

« Quoi ? » fit-il en me regardant.

**Mes mains, qui étaient sur ses hanches, trouvèrent l'attache de son pantalon. Mon ami, ou plutôt **_**mon amant**_**, me sourit en sentant mes mains baisser son pantalon. Il se l'enleva lui-même, et revint vite s'allonger sur moi, reprenant ma bouche pour un baiser envoûtant… Woah, heureusement que j'étais déjà allongé !**

**Quand ses mains défirent l'attache de mon soutien-gorge, je le laissais me l'enlever, et je ne pu m'empêcher de rougir. Paul posa immédiatement sa bouche entre mes seins, et j'eus l'impression d'être renversé par un camion… Pas dans le mauvais sens hein ? Sa bouche sur ma peau était exquise… Mes yeux se fermèrent sous la sensation plus qu'agréable qu'il me procurait, mais je m'entendis gémir de plus en plus lorsqu'il posa sa bouche sur mes seins.**

**C'était comme si tout ce que j'avais vécu avec Edward - qui au final était faux – n'avait jamais existé. Paul me faisait tout redécouvrir, et ça avait commencé lorsqu'il m'a embrassé dans la cour. Un baiser fulgurant, et là, je succombais à ses caresses, à sa bouche qui se posait sur chacun de mes seins, à ses mains qu'il les malaxait ardemment, et quand il mordilla mes tétons je cru que j'allais exploser… **

_« Bella, regarde-moi ! » m'implora-t-il._

**Le ton qu'il venait de prendre me fit ouvrir aussitôt les yeux, et je tombais sur ses beaux yeux marron.**

« Tu aimes ce que je te fais ? » me demanda-t-il.

**Il était tout aussi essoufflé que je l'étais…**

« J'aime tout ce que tu me fais, et je veux que tu continues ! » répondis-je.

« C'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin d'entendre ! » me dit-il.

**Le baiser qu'il me donna me donna le vertige. Sa langue joua avec la mienne jusqu'à ce que le souffle nous manque, puis, il revint cajoler ma poitrine, mais ne s'attarda pas comme la première fois… Non, il descendit jusqu'à mon ventre, et je sentis ses mains sur les pans de ma culotte. Mes hanches se soulevèrent d'elle-même… Mon corps semblait prendre le pas sur ma raison, mais même ma raison n'était pas dans son état normal depuis que Paul m'avait embrassé après sa déclaration !**

**J'avais chaud, tellement chaud que la couverture qui, à présent ne recouvrait que la tête de Paul, et bien je la repoussais… mais je retombais net sur le dos car Paul fit glisser sa langue sur mon sexe. Comment il a fait ? J'avais rien vu venir, par contre je sentais bien la sensation que cela me procurait… C'était tellement bon que je repliais les jambes… mais je dû bouger un peu trop car Paul m'immobilisa de ses mains en tenant mes hanches fermement.**

**Sa langue était déjà divine lorsqu'il m'embrassait, mais alors là, elle était carrément magique. Les sons rauques de Paul se mêlèrent à mes gémissements, enfin je crois, je n'étais plus sûre de rien depuis plusieurs minutes. Des minutes qui me semblaient être des heures. **

**Soudain, je me crispais de douleur… Ce n'était plus la langue de Paul que je sentais sur ma féminité, mais un de ses doigts qu'il avait inséré en moi. N'ayant fait l'amour qu'une fois, c'était vachement douloureux, et je le ressenti dans tout mon bassin. Encore une fois, heureusement que j'étais allongée… **

**Petit à petit, la douleur se dissipa… En même temps, Paul n'arrêtait pas de faire courir sa langue entre mes lèvres de plus en plus humide… Tout mon corps tremblait, et je fus parcouru d'un choc électrique qui me prit tout le corps, de la racine de mes cheveux jusqu'à la jointure de mes orteils… **

**Je respirais difficilement, et ma tête avait des étoiles partout… La bouche de Paul remonta sur ma peau et il vint m'embrasser le cou.**

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ce truc ? » demandai-je.

« Je viens de te donner ton tout premier orgasme ! » me répondit-il en frottant son nez sur ma joue.

« Comment tu sais que c'était mon premier ? » m'étonnai-je, sans pour autant cesser de sourire.

« Tu ne m'aurais pas demandé ce que tu viens de ressentir si tu en avais déjà eu un ! » me dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

**Il frotta son nez contre le mien, puis, il me susurra :**

« Ai-je le droit de te faire l'amour, Bella ? »

**Avais-je envie qu'il me fasse l'amour ? Après ce qu'il venait de me faire, je ne voulais plus qu'il cesse de me toucher, je voulais le sentir en moi…**

« Paul, fais-moi l'amour ! » lui susurrai-je à mon tour.

_**Point de vue de Paul :**_

**Je fermais les yeux, comme pour savourer ces quelques mots… J'en rêvais depuis deux ans, de faire l'amour à cette fille qui était ma meilleure amie depuis presque dix ans, et dont j'étais follement amoureux depuis deux ans et demi. Je pris donc un préservatif dans ma table de nuit après avoir ôté mon boxer, et je le mis, sous le regard brûlant de Bella, qui devait quand même flipper…**

**Je me repositionnais entre ses jambes, et mon sexe toucha son entrée. Elle se crispa…**

« Détends-moi, ce ne sera pas comme avec l'autre ! » la rassurai-je. « Je vais y aller doucement, mais tu dois te détendre, et avoir confiance en moi, si tu as confiance en moi ! »

« Tu sais bien que je te fais confiance plus qu'à n'importe qui ! » me dit-elle.

**Je sentis son corps se détendre. Je ne cessais de fixer ses prunelles chocolat, alors que je commençais à entrer en elle, mais elle se crispa de nouveau. Elle ne l'avait fait qu'une fois donc c'était normal qu'elle eut mal, mais je l'embrassais, afin qu'elle ne se concentre que sur ma bouche, et qu'elle en oublie la douleur. Ça marcha, car elle me rendit mon baiser avec plus de fièvre que moi.**

**Elle glissa ses bras sous les miens, mordilla ma lèvre, ce qui me fit grogner, la faisant rire. Mes mouvements de hanches étaient amples mais sans être brusques. Je ne voulais pas aller trop vite. On avait tout le temps pour ça, enfin je l'espérais… Son visage était plus que détendu à présent, et elle releva le menton pour trouver ma bouche, et je ne pu que lui rendre son baiser. Nos langues se mêlèrent tandis qu'elle enroula ses jambes autour de moi, me faisant sourire intérieurement. Je sentis même son bassin se calquer au mien…**

**Elle se resserrait de plus en plus autour de mon membre dur, et je ne tiendrais pas deux minutes de plus. Glissant ma main droite entre nos corps, je touchais son clitoris, que je malaxais pour la faire jouir en même temps que moi. Ce qui se produit en l'espace de quelques secondes. Le cri qu'elle laissa échapper se mêla au mien alors que je jouissais dans mon préservatif. Le souffle court, je me laissais retomber sur elle, mais j'embrassais quand même sa peau.**

_**Le lendemain !**_

**J'étais réveillé depuis un bon moment, mais j'étais toujours dans mon lit, Bella dans mes bras. Certes elle était dos à moi, mais je l'avais quand même dans mes bras, toute nue ! Bon, faut que je la réveille là… alors j'embrassais tendrement son épaule, puis son cou. Elle se réveilla doucement, mais garda les yeux fermés.**

« Bella ! » chantonnai-je.

« Humm ! » fit-elle.

« Alors, tu es d'accord pour passer du stade de _meilleure amie_ à _petite amie _? » demandai-je.

**Et elle éclata de rire… et je ne pu que l'imiter. Quand ses rires, et les miens, se stoppèrent, elle ouvrit les yeux et me fit face.**

« Tout dépend de ce que tu me feras ressentir sous la douche ! » me dit-elle.

**Oh elle ne savait pas la perche qu'elle venait de me tendre…**

**Une fois l'eau réglée à la bonne température, je donnais à Bella un baiser fulgurant, jouant avec sa langue pendant de longues secondes, avant de la laisser à bout de souffle et de faire dévier ma bouche sur son cou, et d'aller jusqu'à m'accroupir, passant une de ses jambes par-dessus mon épaule… **

**J'attrapais son clitoris entre mes lèvres, et le goût de sa saveur exquise et sucrée me firent tourner la tête. Cependant, je continuais de jouer avec son bouton de plaisir avec ma langue, mes dents etc… Elle haletait de plus en plus, et je dû la retenir par les hanches si je ne voulais pas qu'elle tombe. Son orgasme arriva vite, mais j'avais eu tout le temps que je voulais pour la goûter, mais chaque chose en son temps…**

**Après la douche, je lui prêtais des vêtements à moi, que je n'espérais pas trop grand, puis une brosse à dent neuve. Quand elle me rejoint dans la chambre, elle se séchait les cheveux avec une serviette.**

« T'es vêtements sont trop grands ! » me dit-elle.

« Désolé ! » lui dis-je en mettant mes baskets.

« On peut passer à mon appart' pour que je me change ? » demanda-t-elle.

« On est parti ! » répondis-je en me levant.

**Mais avant, je pris son visage entre mes mains et l'embrassais.**

_**Appartement de Bella et Angela !**_

**L'appart' semblait vide… Ni Jake ni Angela n'étaient là…**

« Je vais me changer ! » me dit Bella avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

**Ok bah, j'ouvris le frigo de la petite cuisine et en sortis le pichet de jus d'orange à moitié plein, et en servit deux grands verres. Je bus le mien, et Bella arriva. Elle n'avait mis que son jean et ses converses… Elle avait gardé mon sweat à capuche de la fac. Je souris en m'en apercevant, et elle me rendit mon sourire. Elle s'attacha ses cheveux en queue de cheval… Qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle comme ça ! Quand elle s'approcha de moi, je lui attrapais les hanches et la fit asseoir sur le petit comptoir de la cuisine.**

**Elle crocheta ses jambes autour de moi, enroula ses bras autour de mon cou, et me regarda droit dans les yeux pendant que je glissais mes mains sous le sweat. Argh, elle avait mit un t-shirt !**

« Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu ne me feras jamais de mal ! » quémanda-t-elle.

« Tu sais très bien que je ne pourrais jamais te faire de mal même si je le voulais ! » lui assurai-je.

« Te voir avec toutes ces filles m'a fait mal ! » m'avoua-t-elle.

« Oh mon amour, aucune de ces filles ne comptaient, et tu le sais ! » lui dis-je. « Mais tu es la seule qui compte pour moi à présent, je t'aime ! »

« Je t'aime aussi, et je te donne la permission de frapper Edward s'il retente quoi que ce soit ! » me dit-elle.

**Je l'embrassais à pleine bouche, lui transmettant tout l'amour que j'avais pour elle, quand nos estomacs nous ramenèrent à la réalité…**

« Je meurs de faim je crois ! » s'amusa-t-elle.

« On va à la cafèt' ? » lui proposai-je.

« Pourquoi pas ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

_**Point de vue normal :**_

**C**_**afétéria du campus !**_

**Assise à leur grande table habituelle, Jane sirotait un jus d'ananas, tout en consultant son téléphone. Aucune nouvelle de Bella depuis la soirée, et elle s'inquiétait…**

« A quoi tu penses ma p'tite fée ? » lui demanda Demetri.

**Il revint s'asseoir avec des croissants et des pains aux chocolats dans un panier dans une main, et un verre de jus de pamplemousse dans l'autre. Jane lui sourit et lui répondit :**

« Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de Bella depuis qu'elle a quitté la soirée d'hier. Ça s'est peut-être mal passé avec Paul ! »

« Tu sais bien qu'ils ne peuvent pas rester fâché plus d'une minute. Je suis sûr que tout va bien ! » la rassura-t-il.

« J'espère que t'as raison ! » soupira-t-elle.

« Hey, et si on parlait d'autres choses, hum ? » lui suggéra-t-il.

« Et, de quoi tu veux parler ? » demanda-t-elle.

**Il prit son menton entre ses mains, et l'embrassa, la faisant sourire. Le baiser prit de l'ampleur et leurs langues se mêlèrent…**

_« Oh oh, faites pas ça de bon matin, et encore moins au réfectoire… »_

**Ils se stoppèrent et virent Jacob, Angela, Embry, Leah, Claire, Quil, Jared, Kim, Alec et Irina s'installer à la table avec leur petit-déjeuner.**

« T'es grognon ou quoi ce matin ? » demanda Demetri.

« Kim a dû l'épuiser ! » pouffa Jane, imitée par Leah et Irina.

« Toi t'as pas l'air épuisé ! » répliqua Jared.

« Si tu savais ! » rétorqua Demetri.

« Bon, on peut arrêter de parler de la vie sexuelle de ma sœur s'il vous plaît ? » claqua Alec.

« Pardonne-moi cher frère d'avoir une vie sexuelle très intense ! » le charria Jane.

« Des nouvelles de Bella ? » intervint Embry pour changer de sujet.

« Non, elle ne répond pas à mes messages ! » couina Jane.

« Et elle n'était pas dans sa chambre ce matin ! » leur apprit Jacob.

« Oh ho, j'espère qu'elle n'a pas fais de conneries ! » fit Quil.

« Si jamais c'est le cas je lui botterais les fesses après avoir botté ceux de ma sœur ! » leur dit Irina.

**Demetri arbora un sourire, que vit Jane, et elle regarda dans la même direction que son petit ami. Elle sourit à son tour, et chacun se retourna pour voir ce qui faisait sourire le couple.**

**Bella et Paul venaient d'entrer dans le réfectoire, le sourire jusqu'aux lèvres, et main dans la main. Bella portait le sweat de Paul, et elle semblait plus rayonnante que jamais. Ils eurent leur réponse quand Paul se pencha pour embrasser Bella, et que celle-ci lui rendit son baiser…**

**Dans la file pour prendre le petit-déjeuner, Bella croisa le regard de Jane, qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Bella répondit de la même façon à sa meilleure amie, en se promettant silencieusement d'avoir une conversation sérieuse une fois seule afin de tout se confier, comme Jane l'avait fait lorsqu'elle et Demetri étaient sortis ensemble la première fois.**

**En attendant leur tour, Bella se blottit contre Paul, qui passa un bras autour de ses épaules et lui embrassa le front.**

**Yep, ils avaient passés le meilleur Halloween de toute leur vie !**


End file.
